


A Gift of Magic

by theisles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Magic, Magic!AU, frog!marco, holiday illustration, in which i make a comic that make zero sense but WHATEVER, jean is bad at magic, witch!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theisles/pseuds/theisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa 2k15: in which Jean is bad at magic and there are Ponds and stuff (Illustration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klementine369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/gifts).



> My SS wanted a magic AU in which Jean makes a Magical mistake but low and behold there are things that sometimes accidents bring something magical.
> 
> I hope you like it!!


End file.
